Accidental Agreements
by Unnecessary Explosions
Summary: This takes place right after the 'Naruto Shippuuden movie' or "Naruto 4". What happens after Shion asks Naruto 'that' question. What happens when he agrees, the fool that he is? Find out, read the story. This has no, to very low spoilers. Shio/Naru


Welp, it's another one from PFF

Welp, it's another one from PFF. I'm taking a bit of a writers block break from the Fic 'Peep Show', to write this little thing I've been gunning to do for a long while, and yes, it's another Naruto'er. Its something I don't think I've seen anywhere else, unless one's been written since I looked. ;; I hope you all enjoy! And if your waiting for more, 'Peep Show', then wait a little longer, will ya'?

"Eeeeeeyaaahhhh." Sighed a leaning back, now nearly fully grown Genin of the leaf. He couldn't stand all the quiet and silence, and, most of all, couldn't stand everyone avoiding him. It all started after Sakura and taken him aside and, in a fit of anger, asked him exactly what he thought he was doing:

"What do you say, Naruto? Are you going to help me?" Asked a blunt and seemingly innocent Shion, a smile flashing on her face. Just then it seemed, everyone tensed up, even Kakashi, one not prone to fear, had it leap on him at that moment.

Naruto, noticing this but keeping his ever helpful and seemingly idiotic self up, flashed her a bright smile and gave her a thumbs up, his mind actually being purer than the person asking the question, and said: "Sure? I'll do whatever it takes!"

Again, the people present about tensed slightly and seemed to go silent, the only sound came from a slightly flushed Shion.

Perhaps she tried to make it as a joke of her becoming slightly smitten to the orange clad ninja, but, seemingly not catching any radio signals in that head of his, agreed, making her whisper a stuttered. 'W-what?…' and turned around, biting her lower lip, still blaring red.

Naruto tilted his head at her sudden confusion, he himself being confused, and was suddenly struck in the back of the head by a slightly flushed and very angry Sakura, before being dragged away by said person as the others seemed to oddly 'Scatter'.

He was taken behind a small rocky structure and was pushed upon it, Sakura then folding her arms and peering at him with an odd type of hurriedness.

"WHAT, are you! . . . Did you really just-?" She asked, pointing back in the general direction where he and Shion had stood.

"Whadid' I do?" Asked a slightly befuddled Naruto, his hand finding it's way to his head to rub the lump so graciously given to him by Sakura,

This simply gave Sakura a bit more of an attitude, promoting her to grab onto him and shake him a little. "Do you know what you just agreed to? Did you even think about it?" She asked him, a now almost pitied look on her face. She had suspected Naruto to be foolish, but after all this time, to not even have had 'the talk', and from that Pervert, no less!

Naruto closed an eye and placed his hand over the one shaking him, it quickly getting to him after a bit. "No-o . . .Wha-y I ju-ust want-ted to –he-elp." He said, his voice chopped up in her shaking him, which soon stopped as she could barely understand him.

Sakura lifted a hand to flip one of her bangs back, her arms now folding over one another. "But now you- . . . You just!- . . ." After a moment, Sakura paused, and got an almost laughing expression on her face, beginning to turn around and wave at him when doing so.

"You know? . . . Nevermind . . . Good luck!" She called out behind her, her laughing growing in the distance.

Naruto, still rubbing the back of his head, whispered a small, 'crazy . . .' Only when she seemed out of earshot, and turned around, climbing up on the rock a little to go on with his conversation, only to see nobody there. "Nii-chan?" He asked to the silence. Sorry if that's not right.

(I think that's what Naruto calls all the women he meets, right? 'Sis, or Sister?")

"Awwwww, what's wrong with everyone?" He asked the darkness, his hands propping up his head and one of his legs folding over the other.

However, Shion wasn't quite as confused as he. Infact, not knowing just quite how far the 'stupid' went in Naruto's mind, was now contemplating his words from the previous day, before they had decided to take camp nearby the spot where they had spoken the fist time.

They all had seemed to Avoid her as well, although she realized why. She might've made herself out as loose, but her mother had said nearly the same thing when meeting her father. Then again, she was from a slightly different time_. 'Did he really mean? . . . Does he really want to . . . to . . .'_ She paused momentarily at this, feeling her heart rate go up and her face redden, only to decide not to have her body take over her head, and think more to the Direct point. _'To . . . Have his children.'_ She thought, settling upon what they had said to be what she was thinking.

Just thinking about things like that, got her so flustered. Thinking about that smile. . . How he had saved her so many times. But most importantly, how he was the only one that said he wouldn't die, one that refused to die, and didn't. He was the one she knew that she could get close to. She knew for true after the defeat of the horrible dragon, that she wouldn't lose him, even to fate.

Fate, that was a word she had believed in so thoroughly before, only to cast it aside, and to again pick it up again that very moment, in the thought that she and Naruto were supposed to be more, far more . . .

She was, of course, a virgin, but knew for more than Naruto did. Infact, a seven year-old child might know a few things Naruto did not.

In all, even though it had been a little while since her mother, and she had changed her clothes slightly to match a new age, she still remained very old fashioned in her ways, at least to some point. It had far past her time for a woman to simply ask a boy to make love to her, instead perhaps, to simply marry. She had guessed that her words had spoken themselves, but still had truth to them.

She had quickly made up her mind, and settled upon, in her mind, an imminent choice. She slowly stood, her head nearly touching the tent assigned to her that night to keep her from the eyes of others who may want to harm her still, and held a fist infront of her face.

"I can't back down . . . I'm a woman now, and I have a duty . . ." Yes, a duty. That was what she would call it. Though, in reality, she longed for the touch of the man she spoke of, and had from the moment she saw his conviction to help people, and keep his promises, no matter the action. Infact, she had even taken his exclamation to make love to her as his very own silent promise.

Well, that's it. Please read and review!


End file.
